1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in safety belt devices, and, more particularly, to self-retracting safety belt retractors for use on vehicles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety belt retractors of the type disclosed herein have been developed over the years for use in aircraft, automobiles, and similar vehicles or the like. These retractors generally combine a frame having a shaft-supported reel thereon with a belt or strap automatically wound thereon and unwound therefrom. Such reels normally include a rewind spring to wind the belt or strap back onto the reel and cooperating locking means acting to lock the reel against rotation. Examples of such retractors are those which lock up when extension of the strap off of the reel is stopped.
It has been suggested that, after a crash or the like when portions of such retractors might have been rendered unsafe for further use, some means be provided for warning the user of this situation. At this time, there is nothing to prevent a user from using such retractors after they have been subjected to a dangerous load level, such as in a crash, with the attendant possibility of subsequent failure of the retractor upon exposure to a second crash or the like.